Qual deles é?
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Na qual Sakura tenta adivinhar com quem Ino anda a sair mas sofre uma consequência. Não tem yuri, apenas duas amigas à conversa.


_Bem, estava com saudades de postar algo e esta já aqui andava há muito tempo e finalmente decidi acabá-la._

_Espero que gostem._

-/-

Ino estava sentada no seu gabinete no hospital de Konoha, a secretária cheia de pranchetas e relatórios que já deviam ter sido entregues. A janela aberta deixava entrar uma aragem agradável que fazia as cortinas esvoaçarem e tornava a sala mais fresca naquele período quente na Vila.

Tinha finalmente acabado de preencher o relatório sobre uma cirurgia quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente, a _kunoichi_ de cabelos rosados da Vila da Folha entrando pelo gabinete a dentro fechando a porta atrás de si e andando até à secretária da amiga. As pranchetas que tinha nos braços foram largadas no único espaço livre da secretária da loira e os braços rapidamente foram cruzados em torno do peito.

- Posso ajudar-te Sakura? – Perguntou Ino olhando para a amiga, um olhar confuso no seu rosto.

- Podes. Tenho uma questão atravessada na garganta e já não aguento mais. – Respondeu a rosada sentando-se na cadeira em frente da secretária, as pernas cruzando-se e o corpo descaindo-se para trás.

- Está bem…Pergunta.

- Andas a sair com alguém?

- Sair?

- Sim. Jantares, passeios, compras. Ver se dá em algo mais e se não der adeus e partes para outra. – Respondeu a rosada como se fosse óbvio.

- Porque perguntas?

- Estive a almoçar com o Naruto e com o Sasuke-kun hoje e o Naruto levantou a questão de que tu parecias não estar a sair com ninguém ultimamente. – Respondeu Sakura gesticulando com as mãos. - Mas eu comentei que tu andavas estranha.

- Eu ando estranha? – Perguntou Ino.

- Sim. Andas muito alegre e andas a ter menos crises de gritos. Isso acontece-te sempre que andas a sair com alguém.

- Bem, lamento informar-te mas não, não ando a sair com ninguém. – Respondeu a loira voltando-se para outro relatório, um leve rubor aparecendo nas suas bochechas. Mas a amiga não reparou na súbita cor que lhe tinha aparecido no rosto. Tecnicamente dizer que não estava a sair com ninguém para ver se dava em algo mais não era mentira…

- Estás-me a mentir não estás?

- Não estou nada.

- Estás sim! – Exclamou a rosada. – Quem é ele?

- Ninguém Sakura. Não estou a sair com ninguém.

- Está bem, está bem. Se não queres dizer-me, eu adivinho! – Disse alegremente impulsionando-se para a frente e apoiando os cotovelos na secretária.

- Temos o quê? Dez anos novamente?

- Só tens de te limitar a dizer sim ou não.

- Sakura…- Resmungou a loira num tom choroso. Ela queria mesmo encerrar o assunto e voltar ao trabalho.

- É o Neji? – A rosada fez uma primeira tentativa.

- Não vou jogar este jogo contigo Sakura.

- Vá lá Ino, se me responderes eu…Eu faço os teus relatórios durante um mês!

A proposta era demasiado tentadora para a loira negar. Acabou por ceder, largando a caneta e metendo o relatório de lado.

- É o Neji? – Voltou a perguntar a rosada.

- Eu e tu sabemos que o cubo de gelo que ele tem no lugar do coração só se derrete pela Tenten. – Respondeu a loira sorrindo com o facto de que a mestra de armas era a única que tinha o poder para desconcertar o grande génio Hyuuga e sair impune do acto.

- Bem visto. Então o Hyuuga está descartado. Não vou dizer que é o Naruto porque se fosse ele, ele não teria levantado a questão. – Sakura gracejou como se fosse impossível.

- Nunca iria sair com o Naruto. Por três razões. Primeira, o rapaz parece que injecta café para as veias. Nunca pára quieto. Segunda, não faria isso à Hinata, chama-me o que quiseres mas não sou uma cabra sem coração. – Comentou Ino imaginando o estado em que o coração da herdeira dos Hyuuga ficaria se outra rapariga estivesse a sair com o seu amado _shinobi _louro. - E por fim, em terceiro, não o aguentava durante um encontro inteiro sem lhe dar um soco em cheio no nariz.

- Não andas a sair com o Sasuke-kun pois não…? – Perguntou a rosada com a voz a falhar com o medo de alguém lhe puder roubar o seu vingador de olhos negros. Ino apenas lançou um olhar reprovador na direcção da amiga, como se quisesse dizer que o que ela estava a dizer era um disparate. – Pronto está bem, foi parvo perguntar isso.

- Muito parvo. Sabes que o Sasuke-kun foi uma paixão parva de infância. Mas posso sempre tentar seduzi-lo se te quiser irritar.

- Nem te atrevas porca loira. – Resmungou a rosada atirando-lhe à cara a bola anti-_stress_ que a loira tinha em cima da secretária.

Ino soltou uma risada, olhando discretamente para o relógio.

- É o Sai! – Exclamou a rosada como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma mina de ouro.

- Nem morta. – Disse Ino simplesmente. – Não querendo ofender o teu colega de equipa, acho que ele parece que toma banho de lixívia…

- Mas vê o lado positivo da coisa, ias-te divertir muito a ensiná-lo sobre as emoções. – Comentou Sakura soltando altas gargalhadas.

Ino revirou os olhos ao comentário.

- É o Shikamaru.

- Deves achar que eu tenho um desejo de morrer numa tempestade de areia. – Comentou referindo-se ao facto de que o génio preguiçoso estava muito apaixonado pela irmã do Kazekage e que ela retribuía os seus sentimentos. – Além de que seria nojento, ele é praticamente meu irmão. E escusas de perguntar se é o Choji.

- É o Shino. Eu sempre soube que havia alguma coisa nele que te atraía. – Tentou sabendo que Ino sempre se tinha interrogado na cor dos olhos do mestre de insectos.

- Bem, devo admitir que há algo no mistério que ele criou em torno do seu rosto que me atraí mas não.

- Não me vais dizer que é o Lee.

- Acho que não ocuparia o lugar da sua Sakura-chan. – Gracejou a loira espicaçando a amiga enquanto ria sonoramente.

- Vai morrer longe porca. – A rosada fez uma pausa, pensando em alguém que lhe estivesse a faltar. Ocorreu-lhe alguém mas nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar, era impossível. Mas então lembrou-se. – É algum _shinobi_ de outra aldeia?

- Isso seria muito complicado, não gosto de relações à distância.

- Um outro qualquer _shinobi_ daqui?

- Lamento, também não.

- Um dos _senseis_?

- Não gosto de homens mais velhos.

- É um ninja renegado? – Perguntou a rosada entusiasmada com a ideia de amiga estar envolvida num romance proibido.

- A adrenalina seria de morrer, mas também não.

- É uma rapariga! Oh Ino isso explica tanta coisa…

- Não, não é uma rapariga. E explica o quê testa grande?

- Muita coisa. Então quem é?

- Eu já te disse que não é ninguém Sakura. Bolas, o que é que não entendes?

- Mas…

- Nem mas, nem meio mas. – Resmungou a loira olhando para o relógio novamente. – Tenho de ir. Tenho coisas combinadas.

- És uma chata sabes? – Resmungou a rosada.

- Olha quem fala. – Retrucou levantando-se e preparando-se para sair. – Até amanhã testa grande. Adoro-te! – Gritou fechando a porta.

- Não te escapas tão facilmente porca! Eu não desisto! – Gritou a _kunoichi_ rosada para a porta que se tinha fechado.

…

Sakura estava a andar para casa, a resmungar para dentro como Ino era uma idiota e péssima amiga e que nunca lhe contava nada de interessante e lhe mentia descaradamente.

Tinha acabado de sair de uma loja, um saco de compras com o seu jantar nas mãos quando avistou ao longe algo que pensou ser uma visão. Esfregou os olhos procurando desmentir a visão. Mas quando a visão não desapareceu, o seu queixo caiu. Como raio…?

- Porca! – Gritou andando rapidamente até à loira.

Teve quase a certeza de que a ouviu resmungar uma profanidade muito feia.

- O que raio estás tu a fazer? Com ele? – Perguntou Sakura apontando para o rapaz que tinha o braço em redor da cintura da amiga de maneira muito protectora.

- Boa noite para ti também Sakura, fico feliz de te ver bem. – Cumprimentou o rapaz sentindo-se ignorado.

- Olá Kiba. – Cumprimentou olhando para ele e depois voltando a olhar para a amiga. - Mentiste-me Ino.

- Não menti não.

- Mentiste sim! Eu perguntei-te se estavas a sair com alguém e tu negaste praticamente de joelhos. E agora vejo-te com ele.

- Tecnicamente eu não menti. Tu perguntas-te se eu andava a sair com alguém para ver se a relação levava a algo mais. E eu disse que não. Porque, o Kiba é meu namorado. – Afirmou Ino encostando-se ao rapaz. – Não preciso que nossa relação leve a algo mais. – E olhou para o moreno de maneira sonhadora. – Além de que se tivesses dito o nome dele no meio do teu joguinho da treta eu teria dito que tínhamos saído por uns meses.

- A Ino contou-me do teu interrogatório. Devo ficar ofendido que te tenhas esquecido do meu nome? – Perguntou Kiba brincalhão.

- Oh cala a boca Kiba! – Resmungou a rosada batendo o pé. – Ela nunca iria sair contigo. Vocês passam a vida a discutir! Como raio aconteceu esta relação?

- Passávamos, é a palavra correcta. Ele convidou-me para sair para tentarmos resolver as nossas divergências, falamos um pouco, divertimo-nos então combina-mos outros encontros e isso levou a que um amor se desenvolvesse. E agora aqui estamos. – Respondeu Ino sorrindo para a amiga. - Os meus relatórios estão na minha secretária à tua espera amanhã Sakura, trata-os bem. – Sussurrou ao ouvido da amiga depois de se chegar para a frente.

Depois começou a caminhar para longe com o namorado, Sakura ficando para trás a resmungar como Ino era uma cabra trapaceira e ela nunca a iria perdoar.

-/-

_Fui mazinha para a Sakura nesta…_

_Eu depois compenso!_

_Deixem reviews. Boas, más, grandes, pequenas. Elas impedem que uma autora vá para o manicómio. _

_Beijinhos!_


End file.
